Movieland
by scarlettsnowflake
Summary: Two girls travel into the mysteries created by a magical place called Movieland and find their most wished for dreams fulfilled.


Once upon a time in a blue moon somewhere off in a nice place other than where you currently are there were two people. Two 15 year old girls to be exact. And they had nothing to do. Which, lets face it, was what happened every day during the summer in their small town.  
  
So they hatched and planned and hatched and planned and decided to get together and cause some trouble.  
  
The two girls, whose names were Leigh and Kendra went through their respective attics and took out old costumes worn by their parents in their youth.......which was a LONG time ago.  
  
So Leigh came over to Kendra's house and showed the small brunette her costume. It was of an interesting nature. It had a bright neon blue tank top, rather tight, a bright pink go-go skirt, and awesome black combat boots that came up to the tops of Leigh's thighs. Very futuristic and techno all rolled into one.  
  
Kendra's costume that she had managed to scrounge up was a long red dress with sweeping sleeves that ran all the way 5 inches past her wrists. She wore delicate slippers on her feet and had fragile jewelry grace her forehead, collar bone, and wrists.  
  
Leigh's costume however was missing something. It was missing the perfect jewelry element. This one special touch could not be bought in any store. So Kendra and Leigh broke into Kendra's dads' bottle cap collection ,"borrowed" a few bottle caps, welded them onto a chain, and VOILA! the perfect touch was created.  
  
NOW the most complex part of their plan was about to begin. The two girls sat side by side and began to concentrate REALLY REALLY hard. They wished with all there might that they could go the one place that they had always heard about and never gone.........MOVIELAND! Ands suddenly,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were there.  
  
The two girls had finally made it to the place they had always wanted to go. MOVIELAND!!!!WHOO HOO!  
  
All the girl's favorite movies were showcased at MOVIELAND.  
  
Kendra almost swooned when she saw Will Turner and Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
Leigh DID swoon when she was the darkly erotic and handsome Ciaran.  
  
She was only out for a minute though. That nice Ciaran boy, he helped her recover to the land of the conscious and everything.  
  
So since now Leigh and Ciaran were such good buddies they went off together to explore the wonderful world of vampires and pretty blood sucking things.  
  
Kendra was kind of left in the dust.  
  
Until........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her Bobby came waltzing by. And we mean waltzing literally. He and his "IT" girl Rouge were dancing on by when SUDDENLY Bobby saw Kendra.  
  
And it was love at first scream. Kendra didn't really expect to see such an amazingly good looking fellow so close.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: THE AUTHORS WRITING THIS FIC HAVE A VERY FEW HOT GUYS AT THEIR SCHOOL SO THIS ALSO APPLIES IN REAL LIFE.  
  
So the poor girl screamed in surprise, delight, and terror. Then she drooled a little before she snapped out of it. Good thing Bobby and Rouge stopped waltzing otherwise they could have completely passed Kendra by.  
  
Rouge, disgruntled by Bobby's lack of interest in her, left Bobby and Kendra alone to get "better acquainted".  
  
So now it was Kendra and Bobby waltzing all over the place. Kendra didn't really know how to so Bobby being the amazing and gorgeous gentleman that he is, he taught her how.  
  
It was while they were waltzing that they passed Leigh and Ciaran.  
  
Stupid Kendra let out another bloodcurdling scream.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE : KENDRA IS NOT A SCREAMING IDIOT IN REAL LIFE. JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THIS :D  
  
Leigh and Ciaran were flying...... I MEAN THEY WERE UP IN THE AIR FLYING!!!! It was so cool. A little bit of a shock for Kendra though. You could obviously tell that Leigh and Ciaran were having a grand time.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Though Ciaran seemed to have a slight encounter with a pelican as they came down to the earth. But he worked the whole thing out and ended up having minimal feathers on his black trench coat.  
  
Now that Kendra and Leigh were back together they came to the awful realization that they soon would have to leave MOVIELAND. 'Bummer' they both though and their new boy toys completely agreed. So in perfect girl fashion they broke all the rules ever set up and brought their genetically perfect boyfriends home with them to their once boring town that trust me.....was never boring again.

Authors FINAL note: I originally worte this story having another character playing Ciaran but trgically that didn't work out. Well, technically I didn't write this story all by my lonesome but in fact Leigh helped me write it. THANK YOU LEIGH!!! BUDDY!!!


End file.
